1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable seat having a base and a removable seat main body removably attached to the base.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional removable seat includes, for instance, a slide device, a base attached to the slide device, and a seat main body removably mounted to the base (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,239 to Laporte). The slide device includes a lower rail and an upper rail, which is slidably attached to the lower rail. The lower rail is removably mounted on a vehicle floor. The base is fixed to the upper rail. An attachment mechanism is provided between the base and the vehicle seat main body, the attachment mechanism removably attaching the seat main body to the base. The attachment mechanism includes a pair of crossbars and attachment members, the crossbars extending in a width direction in front and rear portions of the seat main body, the attachment members being provided to the base. The attachment members are provided with notches into which the crossbars are inserted from rear. The crossbar on the front side is engaged with a catch provided to the attachment member. Thereby, the front side crossbar is prevented from disengaging from the notch.
When the seat main body is mounted to the base, it is necessary to slide the seat main body from rear to front relative to the base. A large slide resistance (frictional force) is generated herein between the seat main body and the base, since the seat main body is relatively heavy. In addition, it is necessary to push the seat main body further strongly, so as to engage the crossbars with the catches. It is also necessary to slide the seat main body to the base for a sufficient distance, so as to engage the crossbars with the catches. It is thus cumbersome to mount the seat main body to the base. Accordingly, the present invention provides a removable vehicle seat that allows easy mounting of a seat main body (removable seat main body) to a base.